Really, Really Don't Like You
by InfallibleLove
Summary: Angry LP smut. Alternate ending to 506.


**A/N: Alternate ending to 506 book fight. Why, you might ask? Because angry Lucas is hot, duh. Besides, that moment would have been a great time for some LP sex.**

**Oh yeah, be warned about the down and dirty smut. (:**

The books had stopped being hurled toward him. That didn't hurt him. What hurt was her words as she was throwing his books.

"You said I was great! You said I could be great! You said we were destined to be together. You said it to the world, you said it to me, and I wish you never had because you did not mean any of it!"

"Is that what you think? You think I didn't mean it?" His volume began to rise, along with his rage.

"Well, it looks that way," she replied with evident disgust.

He stepped closer to her, backing her against the wall.

He spoke calmly, but it was his words that scared her.

"How could you dare think I didn't fucking mean it? That I didn't think you were great? I thought you knew me better than that," he said with an angry facial expression contorting his features.

Peyton simply looked off to the side, afraid to look directly into his icy blue eyes. He was now only about a foot from her, and his proximity was starting to frighten her.

Her lack of any sort of response was irritating Lucas, so he reached for arms shook her firmly.

"Answer me, Peyton!"

She bit her tongue, knowing anything she had to say would result in further argument, or worse, she would accidentally reveal her lingering feelings for him.

His face was beginning to redden, his tolerance with her lessening. His hands still holding her small arms, he stepped closer to her, so that she could feel his breath on her face. She was already close to the wall. Forgetting that he still held a firm grip on her, she backed up against the wall, him matching her every step. Feeling cornered, she tried to wrestle from his grip, but she was tiny and he was too damn strong.

"Lucas, I think you should go."

"Oh, so now you can speak?" he spat out.

She shrugged. He'd had enough. He forcefully grabbed her neck and kissed her lips. Hard. She temporarily relaxed into the kiss, but when she felt his warm tongue prodding at her lips, seeking entrance, she pulled her head away.

He wasn't taking any of it though. Her mouth was open in shock, and taking this opportunity, he grabbed her face again and slipped his tongue in.

She resisted at first, but she couldn't take it anymore when she felt his hand leave her arm and travel to cup her breast. She moaned into his mouth. He quickly reached towards the bottom of her oversized shirt and pulled it up over her head, temporarily breaking their kiss.

He snaked his hands around to unhook her bra, throwing it somewhere across the lofty space. Their kissing resumed, but it wasn't soft and gentle. It was needy and rough, something Peyton had rarely experienced.

Lucas' mouth left her own, moving down to bite one of her nipples. He could feel it harden into a peak under his teeth, so he gently pulled at it. He repeated his actions to the other one. Peyton was getting impatient, so she began unbuttoning his flannel shirt, letting her hands skim under it to feel his toned muscles.

He moved his hands to her thighs, pushing them apart roughly and throwing them around his waist. She had rid him of his shirt, and feeling his arousal pressed against her core was almost too much to bear. She threw her head back.

Seeing this, he hurriedly removed her pants, finding that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He groaned, aching to touch her. She was feeling underdressed, so she reached for his belt and threw it on the floor.

Lucas moved her hands out of the way, quickly pulling his jeans down to the floor, stepping out of them. After this, he was left only in his gray boxer briefs, his bulge evident in them.

Wrapping her long legs back around him, he reached between them and shoved two fingers into her tight heat, thrusting his digits in and out. She moved up and down on them, starting to bounce. Sweat was starting to form in her cleavage, and the erotic sight of her was making him painfully hard.

She slipped her soft hands beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs, sliding them down his legs. The brick of the wall was rubbing against her bare back, but at the moment, she hardly cared.

With no items of clothing left between them, he guided his erection into her. She bit down deep into his shoulder as he began to slam inside her. His arms were wrapped around her and she was moving against the roughly textured wall, matching his movements.

It was all over too quickly, like it was a race to finish. Feeling her orgasm, her walls spasm sporadically around his hardness, he came inside of her. They slumped against the wall, suddenly aware of what they had just done.

Little did they know, Lindsey had been sitting in her car outside the whole time, watching the movements of their figures. After a little while she had seen enough, so she returned to Lucas' house, packed her bags, and went back to New York.

Now Lucas had one less thing to worry about.

**HA. I couldn't resist having Lindsey see them. C'mon, you know that would've funny. :P Reviews are my muse, keep 'em coming.**


End file.
